


A Painful Encounter

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mild violence (mentioned), The Jeonghao is only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon meets Junhui in an emergency room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Painful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Jihoon walked slowly into the emergency room, arm wrapped tightly around his ribs. They were definitely bruised, maybe even broken. He filled out the necessary paperwork at the front desk and noticed, painfully, that his ring finger was totally broken.

He licked at his busted lip as he made his way towards the sitting area. He was wary seeing that the only open seat was beside a tall boy with a curly-haired boy sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He didn't want to sit near anyone when he was angry and in pain, but it seemed he had no choice.

He sat down gently in the open seat, trying not to jostle his ribs any. He hissed as he accidentally put pressure on his broken finger. He cradled his hand to his chest and attempted to ignore the pain.

"Are you okay?" The boy next to him and leaned towards him, his eyebrows drawn together in what looked like concern. 

If Jihoon was being honest, he was very handsome. He looked pretty enough to be a prince. His princely features didn't protect him from Jihoon's anger.

"I'm in the ER, of course I'm not okay." Jihoon snapped at the boy.

The other boy flinched away from him, "Sorry, just wondering."

It took five minutes of him glumly playing with his friend's hair for Jihoon to feel bad. It wasn't that guy's fault that he was here, he didn't deserve to have Jihoon snapping at him. Besides, he had to be there for a reason too, right?

"I'm sorry. I just got in a fight so I'm still feeling a little aggressive. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay. Why did you fight?"

Jihoon sighed as the boy smiled at him. "This guy at the bar was making fun of me. I don't take to that very kindly."

"What was he saying? If you don't mind me asking."

Jihoon clenched his good hand into a fist in his lap. He remembered how that large smelly man had crowded him into the pool table, making fun of him. He had asked how a child had managed to get into a bar. He had laughed at his height and his hair, his friends joining him and adding in comments of their own.

"They were making fun of my height. And my hair."

The boy cocked his head to the side. "But why? You're tiny and cute. And your hair is really pretty. I couldn't possibly pull off pink. I'm Junhui, by the way."

Jihoon tried not to blush as he shook the hand that was offered to him. "I'm Jihoon," he noticed that Junhui's were covered in dried blood, "What are you in for?"

"I got in a fight too, actually. They were making fun of Minghao. He was very drunk, and his Korean's not that good when he's sober either."

Jihoon assumed that the sleeping boy was Minghao, and was surprised at the disappointment he felt when he realized the two must be dating. He lost that feeling when Junhui continued.

"I told him to go home to his boyfriend, but he said Jeonghan could handle being alone for a few more hours. He insisted that he needed to take care of me. But look at this," he pointed at the boy, "he's been knocked out for twenty minutes. How's he supposed to help me walk over to the room when they call me in?"

Jihoon looked down at Junhui's legs, though because of his long pants, he couldn't see anything wrong with them. "What'd you do?"

Junhui lifted his right leg in the air and waved it around gently, "Pretty sure I broke it during a roundhouse kick. Guy had a deceptively hard skull.

Jihoon whistled, impressed. "I can't do any sort of martial arts. I just came at them with a pool cue."

"How many is 'them' exactly?"

Jihoon shrugged, "Like, six guys."

Junhui's mouth dropped, "You came at six guys with a pool cue? All by yourself?"

"I'm very sensitive about my height." He deadpanned at Junhui.

The other boy laughed loudly, waking Minghao from his nap. Jihoon ruffled his hair sheepishly. He hadn't realized just how crazy it was until Junhui had reacted like that.

"Wen Junhui!" A voice called from a nearby room. A nurse holding a clipboard was looking around the waiting room.

Junhui quickly grabbed a pen from Jihoon's lap, one that he had accidentally taken from the front desk, and wrote something quickly on Jihoon's hand.

"Next time you get in a fight, call me so I can back you up." He winked as Minghao grabbed his arm, helping him to limp over to the examination room.

Jihoon was confused until he looked at his hand and saw that Junhui had scribbled his number on his skin. Jihoon flushed pink, he would hold him to that.


End file.
